Awesome Contest? (America x Prussia Lemon)
by SL Fanfics
Summary: When Laura and Ludwig become friends, Alfred and Gilbert meet... who is more awesome? P.S. (If you want to skip straight to the lemon: start on Chapter 3, skip 4 and continue on 5)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred/Gilbert

**After WWII…..**

Laura walked confidently through the country of Germany looking for a particular house. Once she found it, her confidence faltered slightly. With a shaking hand, she knocked on the door. She waited patiently, fidgeting with her ruffled pirate skirt. Finally the door opened to a blonde German who towered over Laura, making her confidence shrink even smaller.

"Laura!?" Ludwig shouted in surprise, grasping the gun he had tucked inside the holster on his hip. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not here to fight you," she said back to him, taking her sword out and dropping it on the ground as a sign of peace. Ludwig relaxed a little but was still on edge, mentally preparing for some sort of surprise attack. Laura continued, "I'm here to propose some sort of alliance or friendship." Ludwig said nothing still in a shock. He wanted to believe her, Laura was an old, strong country, having her as an ally would be a great advantage. On the other hand, she and Arthur were together, and due to his alliance with Ivan he probably shouldn't be friends with her.

"It's because of Feli," said Laura. Ludwig blushed when she said his name. Normally Laura would have smirked at that, but she wanted to remain serious. "He and I are very good friends and I know he hates to see us fight. So I thought doing this, becoming friends, would fix things. So, what do you say?" Ludwig thought about it, Feliciano did seem to be a little down when he fought with Laura.

Ludwig sighed, "Alright, I don't know how I'm going to explain it to Ivan but, okay; for Feliciano's sake."

"Wonderful!" shouted Laura, jumping up to give Ludwig a big hug. She made it a quick one for Ludwig's sake. "Sorry, in Lauraznia, it's normal to hug complete strangers and since we're friends…."

Ludwig sighed again, "That's… that's fine. Let's go inside and discuss the terms of our alliance." Then, the two new friends walked inside Ludwig's house.

**In Ludwig's Office…..**

Laura was practically asleep by the time Ludwig had shown her the last form she had to fill out to start an alliance.

"And lastly, sign here," Ludwig said with a rare smile. Laura signed the last form in her loopy pirate hand writing.

"I'm glad we got that all sorted out," Laura said drowsily. "I think I'm going to go back to my place now, I'm exhausted."

"Yes, it is rather late." Ludwig replied. Laura was almost out the office door when Ludwig jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Laura jolted a bit in surprise, "What?! I thought I signed all of the forms!"

She turned around to find a blushing Ludwig. "I just think that maybe I should walk you out. Mein bruder is sure to be coming back any minute." Laura didn't know German but "bruder" sounded like brother so she assumed Gilbert. She never really knew him but from what she heard, he sounded like a jerk.

"Alright, lead the way," she replied as they left Ludwig's office.

**Back At Die Front Door…..**

Ludwig was sweating bullets, hoping his bruder wouldn't come home and embarrass him in front of his new friend.

As they got to the door, Ludwig thought he was in the clear, but he was wrong. Suddenly the door swung open and an albino guy walked in.

"The awesome me is back, West!" he shouted into the house.

"Gilbert! I'm right here! No need to shout!" Ludwig shouted back at him.

All Gilbert did was laugh his unique laugh until he spotted Laura. "Hey! You're that Laura girl right?"

Laura shrugged, "I guess."

Gilbert turned back to Ludwig, "West, why is there a girl here? I thought you were ga-" Gilbert couldn't finish his sentence with Ludwig's hand over his mouth.

"That's enough bruder, Laura was just leaving," he said pushing Gilbert out of the way.

"Fine, you can have your alone time. I'm just going to go into the living room and be AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted. Then he laughed and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him, Laura," Ludwig said hanging his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Laura said. "He actually reminds me of someone."

"Oh really?" Ludwig asked with intrigue. "May I ask who?"

Laura paused, she knew a lot of people didn't like him. She wasn't sure how Ludwig would react at the mention of his name. "Umm, actually, he reminds me of Alfred."

Then something inside of Ludwig clicked. She was right, the two were equally annoying as they were narcissistic. "Laura, I have an idea."

Laura looked up at him, "…. Care to share?" she asked.

"What if we introduced Alfred and Gilbert to each other." Ludwig said surprisingly cheerful. 'Then Gilbert will annoy him and not me' he thought.

Laura beamed, "That's a wonderful idea! A new friend for Alfred; it'll be a play-date!" she said excitedly.

"Umm," Ludwig said looking at her weird. "You do know that they are adults, right?"

Laura blushed, "Of course, of course I know that, Ludwig." She walked toward the door, "Well good night Ludwig, I can bring Alfred over tomorrow." Before she left, Laura gave him a quick, awkward hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred/Gilbert

**On The Way To Ludwig's…..**

"Now, you'll be on your best behavior right?" Laura asked Alfred. "This is my friend, don't be mean."

"Of course, I'm always on my best behavior, Laura." Alfred answered not looking up from his hand-held game. "Yes! High Score! I'm totes the hero!" He put the game down.

Laura smiled, "I think you'll like Gilbert, you guys are pretty similar."

Alfred looked hurt, "But I'm cooler than him, right?"

"Yes, you are Alfred," answered Laura. "You're the coolest person I know."

Alfred smiled, "Because, I'm the hero!"

**In Ludwig's House…..**

"Bruder! You're going to be on your best behavior! Verstehen (Understand)?!" Ludwig shouted at Gilbert.

"I am always on my best behavior because I am AWESOME!" shouted Gilbert. As he shouted, he slightly scared the small yellow bird flying around his head.

Ludwig sighed resting his head on his hand, "Maybe, when he gets to know Alfred, he'll learn how annoying it is to be around him and change his ways."

Gilbert looked up from the bird, now in his hands, "Did you say something, West?"

"Nein (No)!" shouted Ludwig. Just then the doorbell rang, "Oh! That must be them," he was literally saved by the bell.

When Ludwig answered the door, Alfred barged right in. "Sup, German dude!"

Laura came in behind him, "I'm sorry Ludwig, we discussed his behavior on the way here but I guess he didn't listen."

"What is going on in here?" asked Gilbert entering the room. "My awesome ears heard a loud voice!"

Ludwig sighed, "It's okay, I'm sorry about him too."

Alfred stepped up to Gilbert, "Who are you? I've never seen you around, dude."

Gilbert looked at him offended, "How could you not recognize the awesomeness that is in front of you?! I am the AWESOME GILBERT!

"Well," the American said cheekily. "You must not be THAT awesome if I haven't heard of you."

Gilbert started getting so mad, there seemed to be steam coming out of his ears. Luckily, Ludwig jumped in between them, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. "Why don't we go to the office?" he suggested.

**In The Office…..**

"I AM AWESOME!" shouted Gilbert.

Alfred looked at him with a mischievous grin and said, *"No you're not, dude, don't lie."

Gilbert looked back at him angrily, "I AM AWESOME!'

"You're driving around in your mom's ride!" Alfred said, bursting into laughter.

"What?!" Gilbert shouted out of confusion. Suddenly a Golden Eagle flew through an open window. (It's not actually gold, it's a species; look it up).

"What the hell?!" shouted Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig grabbed for his gun.

It flew and landed on Laura's shoulder. "Don't worry guys, just a message from Sarah." She took the message out of the bird's talons.

Ludwig looked confused, "Golden Eagles aren't from Antarctica…"

"I gave one to her as a pet." Laura opened the letter, looking at it her face filled with worry. "Oh no, Feli tried to get here through Vash's place again!"

Ludwig's eyes flashed with anger and concern, "Oh Scheiße, we have to help him!" Laura and Ludwig ran out of the house to save Feliciano, completely forgetting about Alfred and Gilbert.

"Damn, this sucks dude, what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked the albino, German man.

Gilbert smirked, "We could have an awesome competition, although it wouldn't be much of a contest since I would obviously win."

"Nuh uh! Dude, I am sooooo going to win!" shouted Alfred. He thought for a second, "Who's going to judge?"

Out of nowhere Francis popped through the door, "I heard you two needed a judge!"

"Where did you come from?!" shouted Gilbert and Alfred.

"I was in the neighborhood, now about this contest. I'm willing to judge it for you," Francis said with a smile, "On one condition."

Alfred sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"I get to choose the challenges," Francis said with a smirk.

"Okay," Gilbert said. "Just make sure they're awesome!"

All that Francis said was, "Oui."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred/Gilbert

**In The Basement….**

"Dude, Francis, why are we in the basement?" Alfred asked.

"There's more room down here for awesome, no?" Francis answered with a smile.

"Whatever!" shouted the frustrated Gilbert, "Let's get on with this! I want to show this little twerp who's more awesome!"

Alfred turned toward Gilbert in anger, "Little?! I'm not little! I'll drop my pants right now and show you!" All Gilbert did was blush and stand there.

"Onhonhon," interrupted the Frenchman, "As much fun as that sounds, let's start the competition." Francis gave each of the men a boom box. "The first challenge is a music challenge. The person to come up with the most awesome song is the winner."

Alfred smirked, "I know exactly which song." He pressed a button and then all of a sudden, *_"America, Fuck Yeah! Comin' again to save the motherfuckin' day, Yeah America, Fuck Yeah! Freedom is the only way, Yeah," _came blaring through the speakers. Alfred put the box down and started head banging.

Gilbert's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself, "My song is way more awesome than yours!" He clicked the button and, *_"I like German Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party Sparkle Party. I like German Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party Sparkle Party," _Gilbert grimaced at the song but he just went with it. Grabbing a broom, he started playing the air guitar.

Francis was mortified by what he saw in front of him. He got a pervy idea and formed his signature rape face, "Dick measuring contest! GO!"

In the heat of the moment, both Alfred and Gilbert ripped off their pants and started stripping down to nothing. After they were naked, they kept dancing to their songs. While the dancing, nude men where distracted, Francis grabbed their clothes and ran out of the basement, locking them inside. They were both too sidetracked by their awesomeness to notice, until Alfred's song ended. He ran up the stairs and yanked on the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Umm, dude?" Alfred said to Gilbert, but the German was too busy shaking his bare ass to notice. "Dude!" he shouted again. Finally, Alfred walked over and turned off Gilbert's box.

"What the hell?" asked Gilbert. He smirked, "Does this mean that the awesome me wins?"

"No way man," Alfred said, "Francis ran off with our clothes and locked us down here."

"What!?" the German shouted. He ran to the door to test it and it was true. "This sucks!"

"Dude," Alfred said, "Why do you have a lock on the outside of the basement door anyway?"

Gilbert blushed and looked down, "No reason." When he looked down, he couldn't help but notice the American's cock. Gilbert suddenly realized how naked they truly were and his face turned almost as red as his eyes. He turned around and sat down on the floor, watching his own manhood grow harder. This was kind of an arousing situation, two people forced to be naked inside of a room together. 'No, stop it Gilbert, you hate this Alfred guy,' he thought. 'How could this be turning you on?' As he thought this, Gilbert just got harder, 'I'm so confused.'

Alfred looked over at the pale, naked German sitting on the ground. He had his head in his hands as he looked down…at what? Could he be turned on? The thought made Alfred get ideas; looking at the well-muscled, masculine man, the American had to have him. "Yo, bro," Alfred said, "Whatya hiding there?" he smirked.

Gilbert looked over his shoulder at the American, not even trying to hide his Florida. Flushing, he shouted, "Keiner der dich verdammt noch mal (None of your damn business)!" He turned back around and pouted. Gilbert felt a warm hand on his back, at first he froze in surprise but he quickly recovered and started to turn to look at Alfred. "What the hell are you—" Gilbert didn't even get to turn around because Alfred forced him to look forward. The German felt an arm wrap around his stomach and another on his chest. A wet tongue swept down his neck and something hard pressed between his ass cheeks. Gilbert's member twitched, "A-Alfred…," his words suddenly stopped when the American bit down on a sensitive spot on Gilbert's neck and he let out a little moan. Realizing the situation, Gilbert tried to struggle from Alfred's embrace. "Wait, whatever you are doing, you need to stop!"

This just made Alfred hug him closer and tighter, "Why?" he asked. "This is fun, I'm enjoying it," he used his left hand to play with one of the German man's nipples. Gilbert started breathing heavily, "and it seems like, you're enjoying it too." Alfred looked down over Gilbert's shoulder to see his twitching erection. He struggled a bit more until Alfred finally let go of him. Gilbert stumbled a little and fell forward onto his forearms, on his knees with his ass in the air. For a moment Alfred seemed not to be there behind him, almost like he left. However the next thing Gilbert felt was a wet tongue pushing into his asshole. Gilbert decided, despite his ever hardening erection, he wasn't going to take this. He was too awesome to be on bottom; especially to this silly, little (figuratively speaking) American, he was going to kick Alfred away from him and beat him up. Before Gilbert could go through with his plan, Alfred brought his hand up to stroke the German's shaft quickly. All Gilbert could do was moan with pleasure, it felt so good.

Right as soon as he was going to climax, Alfred stopped pumping him and swiftly wrapped what felt like a leather ring around Gilbert's cock and balls. He didn't really care about that, all he wanted was for Alfred to continue.

"Why… did you.. stop?" Gilbert asked pleadingly. Pleadingly? PLEADINGLY? The awesome Gilbert does NOT plead for things. He turned over to sit and looked down at his cock; the leather was snug against the base and his scrotum. "What the hell is this?"

Alfred smirked, "I don't know, I found it in that closet," he pointed behind him. "It had instructions and everything, your brother is so efficient" Gilbert blushed, he knew what it was. He was hoping to trick the American so he would let him go and just take care of himself in the bathroom or something. Alfred kneeled down between Gilbert's spread legs, "There was even one with a tomato on it, but it was a bit too small for you." Alfred grabbed Gilbert's sensitive arousal measuring his girth with his hand. Gilbert gasped when Alfred licked his tip. Smirking around Gilbert's cock, Alfred took as much as he could into his mouth and started sucking… hard.

"Ficken Hölle (fucking hell)!" shouted Gilbert as he moaned from the pleasure the American was giving him. He was soooo close, so very close. Alfred used his skillful fingers to stretch the German's asshole. Right when Gilbert thought he was going to reach his peak…. he didn't. "Was zur hölle (what the hell)!" he shouted in frustraition reaching down to take the strap off. Before he could, Alfred grabbed both his wrists, climbed on top of Gilbert, and pinned him to the ground.

"If you give me consent to fuck you, I'll take it off," Alfred said. This time his face was serious, no smirk or smile; a straight face. Gilbert whined a little, but nodded. Alfred gripped his wrists tighter, "No, I want you to say it."

Gilbert blushed; he wasn't going to tell another guy to fuck him. However, when the American started grinding his hardness onto Gilbert's, he groaned and gasped. "Alright! Fine! Fuck me!" Alfred dropped his head to Gilberts and their lips met in an open mouthed kiss; tongue's dancing as passion filled both of them. Breaking the kiss, Alfred grabbed some lube he had already found in Ludwig's closet. He rubbed some on himself and on Gilbert's hole. He got into position and…..


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred/Gilbert

**In Switzerland…**

"Get off my land, Italian!" shouted the angry Vash. Shooting his gun but missing the fleeing nation.

"I'm sorry Vash! I just want to get to Germany!" Feliciano shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Sarah appeared in the second story window of Vash's, "Stop, Switzy! He just wants to see Ludwig, he kind of has to go through your place!"

Ludwig and Laura showed up, "Vash! Stop shooting!" shouted Ludwig. The angry Swiss man continued shooting.

"Hi, Sarah!" Laura shouted, happy to see her friend.

"Sup," Sarah says back, she rushed away from the window.

"Vash! If you continue to shoot at Feliciano, I will no longer buy my weapons from you!" shouted Germany angrily.

This made Vash stop, "Fine, whatever," and with that, Sarah suddenly appeared through the door. She grabbed his gun from him and dragged him inside.

"Luddy! You saved me!" shouted Feliciano, jumping into Ludwig's arms.

The tall, blonde German hugged him back, "Yes, I'm glad you're safe, let's go back to my place. We were just with Gilbert and Alfffff….." Laura and Ludwig looked at each other.

"We forgot them!" they shouted at the same time. They started running back toward Germany.

"I wonder what they've been doing all this time," Laura inquired.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred/Gilbert

**Back in the Sexy Basement….**

Alfred slowly inserted the tip of his hard cock into Gilbert. The German man gasped and groaned as he was stretched. Alfred grunted in pleasure, feeling Gilbert's tight asshole around him. He started pushing in further, Gilbert moaned in ecstasy, with the amount of lube Alfred used it only hurt a little. Noticing this, Alfred started thrusting in and out a little faster and harder. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the American, leaving scratch marks on his back. His legs went around Alfred's waist and his dick was rubbing in between their stomachs. Gilbert screamed when Alfred hit his prostate. It was all too much for both of them.

Alfred was reaching his end, "Dude, I think I'm gonna…."

"Fick, fick, fick (fuck, fuck, fuck)! Oh no you don't!" shouted Gilbert. "Take it off me! Bitte (please)!" Alfred reached down and practically tore the strap off of the moaning, whimpering German. Gilbert climaxed as soon as he could, spraying his and Alfred's stomachs. This was enough to make the American go off too inside of Gilbert. They just stayed there too exhausted to move.

~end of lemon~

**At the front door…**

When Laura, Ludwig, and Feliciano got back, they were surprised to see Francis in the kitchen.

"Francis!" Ludwig shouted taking out his gun.

"Big brother, Francis!" Italy shouted in excitement.

Laura smiled, "Hey, Francis. What are you doing here?"

The Frenchman jumped and hid behind Laura, afraid of Ludwig's gun, "Nothing, nothing at all, adieu (farewell)." He slipped out the door. Turning around as he walked away, he shouted, "Tell Arthur his food is awful but he has a nice cul (ass)." With that, Ludwig shut the door.

"Now," Ludwig said taking charge, "Let's look for them, hopefully their both still in the house." He walked through the house with Laura and Feliciano chatting merrily behind him. Suddenly they heard noises in the living room; they followed the sound to see Alfred and Gilbert on the couch watching television.

"Duuuude! I wanna watch *The Walking Dead," Alfred whined.

"Nein (no)!" Gilbert shouted. "We're watching Tatort (popular German television show).

"Hey boys!" Laura said, hopping onto the couch next to Alfred. Feliciano slunk next to her and immediately fell asleep. "Sorry we left you guys."

Alfred smiled at her, "Not a problem," he wrapped an arm around Gilbert's neck. "It gave us a chance to get closer." They heard a shout and turned to see Ludwig looking mortified.

"What the hell happened to my basement door!?" shouted the angry, blonde German. The door was practically nothing but wood chips.

"Oh yeah, that happened, sorry," Alfred said with a smile, Gilbert just glared at him.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the following

"I'm Awesome," –Spose

"America Fuck Yeah," –Trey Parker and Marc Shaiman or Harry Gregson-Williams in _Team America: World Police_

"German Sparkle Party," –The Something Experience

_The Walking Dead_, -Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. 20th Television

_Tatort_ – ARD. Österreichischer Rundfunk. Schweizer Fernsehen.

_Hetalia_ –Hidekaz Himaruya

L: I'm not sure if I got those right but either way, I don't own any of these. I only own Lauraznia and S owns her character.


End file.
